


Please Still Love Me

by RestEasyMyWearyHeart



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Angst, F/F, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestEasyMyWearyHeart/pseuds/RestEasyMyWearyHeart
Summary: Future FicAfter being together for three years a wrench is thrown into Alex and Maggie's perfect life. Now Maggie and Kara have to work together to bring the two women back together against all odds.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Get out Alex! Just get the fuck out!” Maggie screams at the agent who is standing in their living room looking at her like she’s lost her mind. The living room is torn apart and there are throw pillows everywhere._

_“What the hell is wrong with you! This is my house to!” Alex yells back completely confused by what’s going on. Maggie paces the room in front of her running her hands through her hair._

_“I don’t want you anymore. Its over.” Maggie says coldly trying to keep her voice from cracking. Inside Maggie is dying, her heart is being ripped from her chest._

_“Maggie, baby, what’s going on? Please talk to me.” Alex runs a crossed the room and drops in front of the other woman. The strongest woman Maggie knows is on her knees in front of her._

_“it doesn’t matter. Its over.” Maggie crosses her arms and refuses to look down at where the love of her life is on her knees._

_“That’s impossible, just talk to me.” Alex begs as a blonde woman comes out of the bedroom wrapped in a sheet. Alex looks over and sees the woman. The agent is completely silence for a moment before standing and walking out of the apartment without a word._

     0000000000000000000000

 

            Maggie’s bike pulls into a dingy ally a crossed town from their, scratch that, her apartment. She revs it a few times before cutting the engine and dismounting. She walks over to a hidden figure in the shadows.

            “Is it done?”

            “Yes, its over. Now you keep your end of the deal. Stay away from the Danvers sisters.” Maggie says glaring at the figure. Her fingers twitch at her side as she resists punching the man in the face.

            “Staying away wasn’t the deal, but Kara’s alter ego is safe.” The man says and Maggie looks pissed and confused.

            “What do you want with them?” She asks but the man chuckles and refuses to divulge anymore information.

            “Good night detective.” Maggie stalks out of the ally heart broken and fully intending to drink her weight in tequila.

            After the detective has left the alley Maxell Lord steps out of the shadows and watches Maggie leave. The first step in his plan is complete.

            A crossed town Kara comes into her apartment to see Alex sprawled out on the living room floor grasping a bottle of bourbon. Her sister is dringed in sweat and pounding the bottle as hard as she can.

            “Alex what happened?” Kara runs a crossed the room and fell to the floor in front of Alex. Kara sits her sister up and pushes the hair out of her face.

            “Maggie kicked me out.” She gets out in-between thick sobs. Kara looks her over completely lost.

            “Why?”

            “She said she didn’t want me anymore.” Alex lifts the bottle to her lips and takes several large swallows.

            “That’s impossible. There has to be an explanation.”

            “She had a naked blonde in our bedroom.” Alex sobs leaning against Kara who jumps up dropping Alex on the floor.

            “I’ll be back!” she says coldly stalking out of the room.

            “Kara no.” Alex calls trying to sit up but failing.

            It takes Kara five minutes to get a crossed town to her sister and girlfriends apartment. She forgoes knocking and just marches right in to see Maggie in the same state as her sister.

            “Kara, please…” Maggie starts but Kara has her pulled off the floor and pressed against the wall in a second.

            “Snap out of it. Talk to me.” She hisses but Maggie is to gone.

            “You asked for this.” Kara carries a struggling Maggie into the bathroom and puts her fully clothed into the shower. Maggie is so drunk she doesn’t register what is happening until she is being dosed in cold water.

            “What the fuck!” she yells fighting the water while Kara watches her. The hero cuts the water off and looks at Maggie.

            “start talking Sawyer.” Kara growls

            “We just don’t work anymore; I don’t want to hurt her.” Maggie says avoiding eye contact with the hero.

            “Bullshit!” Kara snaps

            “What do you want from me Kara? You should be with Alex, I cheated on her.” Maggie says and Kara rolls her eyes.

            “we both know that’s a lie.” Kara says taking the shaking cold woman out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom.

            “No, I’m not going in there.” Maggie says refusing to go into her shared bedroom.

            “So if I run my heat senor vision in that room I’m going to see another woman?” Kara asks calling Maggie’s bluff. When the detective doesn’t answer Kara has her suspicions conformed.

            Kara goes ahead and look over the room with her heat vision. She sees that there have been no heat signatures in the last six hours. Which means that there is no way Maggie cheated on her sister. If they had sex in this room there would be big heat signatures.

            The hero goes into the bedroom and finds Maggie some clothes before coming back out and handing them to her sister’s girlfriend.

            “Okay start from the beginning.” Kara says sitting next to the detective.

 00000000000000000000

 

            _Maggie walks out of the front doors to the PD and over to her bike when a black SUV pulls up next to her. The window rolls down and Maxell Lord looks out at her._

_“In in detective we need to talk.” He instructs but Maggie rolls her eyes._

_“We have nothing to talk about.” She says moving to put her helmet on._

_“Oh we have plenty to talk about, starting with your girlfriends little sister.” He says and instantly gets her attention._

_“What do you want with Kara?” she says and he smirks._

_“Get in and find out.” Maggie gets into the SUV and looks at Lord waiting on him to speak._

_“So we have a little problem.” He says_

_“And what would that be?”_

_“You and Alex Danvers.” The tech billionaire says and Maggie looks confused._

_“Why would that have anything to do with you?” she asks and he smiles._

_“I have plans for Alex and you’re in the way.” He says simply_

_“Well that sucks for you, but I don’t see how any of this involves me.” Maggie’s snaps back at him._

_“You are going to break up with Alex. I don’t care how but your going to.” Max says and Maggie laughs at him. After a few moments he still doesn’t smile.  
_

_“have you lost your mind? Why would I break up with Alex?”_

_“Because if you do not I will expose her little sister as Super girl and you can imagine the damage that would cause. Think about it detective, the good of the many over the good of one.” Max says and Maggie just stares at him._

_“you wouldn’t. You underestimate me. I would.” He says before opening the door for Maggie to exit._

_“I trust you will make the right decision.” He says before slamming the door and peeling out of the parking lot._


	2. Chapter 2

            Kara paces the apartment cursing in kryptonion while Maggie sits on the couch watching silently. Maggie is still coming out of her drunken state so she is a little groggy. She is getting dizzy watching her girlfriends sister pace the room. After a few minutes Kara comes and kneels in front of Maggie.

 

            “I am so sorry; this is all my fault.” She says and Maggie lifts her face and looks at her confused.

 

            “How so Kara?” she asks and Kara has little tears in her eyes.

 

            “Its because I’m Supergirl that he could blackmail you.” Kara whispers and Maggie kisses her forehead.

 

            “its not your fault kid. I’m jus worried about what he wants with Alex. If he hurts her I will kill him.” Maggie says standing

 

            “He wont hurt her, he has always been infatuated with her. Oh my god, he’s a genius.” Kara says looking out the windows on the wall.

           

            “How so?”

 

            “you broke her heart; he was counting on that. Now he can swoop in and be the nice guy. Its brilliant.” Kara says and Maggie shakes her head.

 

            “He and Alex have always had a little back and forth thing going on. He has always wanted her.” The hero says

 

            “Its that a little petty, even for him?” the detective asks still a little confused by everything that is happening.

 

            “A lot of the time it’s the smallest victories.” Kara says turning back to Maggie.

           

            “Okay I just have to figure out a way to get him to shut his mouth. In the meantime, I have to go take care of Alex.” The kryptonion says and Maggie looks instantly heartbroken.

 

            “Can I go with you? I wont go in unless she’s passed out.” Maggie promises and Kara looks at the exhausted destressed woman in front of her. The hero walks to her and nods softly.

 

            “Lets fly, its quicker. She was halfway through a handle of bourbon when I left.” The hero says and Maggie opens the doors on the balcony.

 

            “Shit! Lets go than.” The detective says as she is scooped up into the hero’s arms.

 

            They touch down on the balcony of Kara’s apartment. Maggie hangs back and waits for Kara’s okay. Kara walks into the apartment and finds her sister laid out with an empty bottle and a pipe next to her.

 

            “Come in Maggie just hang back.” The hero calls

 

            “Is that pot?” Maggie asks looking at the scene in font of her. She instantly wants to throw up at how guilty she feels.

 

            “Yea, Alex can be the most destructive person if left alone. It could be worse, I have seen her out walking the streets drunk out of her mind and looking for danger.” Kara says moving over and picking up her sister.

 

            “Kara?” Alex doesn’t open her eyes but she grabs her sister tighter. Her arms wrap like tentacles around Kara’s neck.

 

            “Yes Al.” the kryptonion carries through the apartment to her bed with Maggie following.

 

            “I hat-…e he… her. She fuckin cheat me.” Alex slurs clutching her sister tighter. Kara looks over her shoulder to see Maggie with tears running down her face.

 

            “Shh, I know. Just go to sleep Alex.” Kara lays her sister in the bed and pulls off her jacket dropping it to the floor.

 

            “I gave-… gave her three years of me life.” Alex whimpers as she burrows into the bed and passes out.

 

            Kara turns around and sees Maggie standing in the door way. The woman has tears pouring down her face and she is watching the agent like she would kill someone to be holding her.

 

            “Go see her.” Kara says walking out of the room leaving the two women alone.

 

            Maggie walks over to the bed and looks down at her girl. Alex is passed out, her hair matted back with sweat and reeking of alcohol. Maggie slides onto the bed and craws over to lay next to Alex.

 

            “I’m so sorry sweetheart. Kara and I will figure this out and I will make it up to you. Being with you for these last three years have been the best of my life.” Maggie whispers brushing some of her matted hair back. Maggie leans in and pecks her lightly on the lips. Alex responds softly in her sleep.

 

            Maggie caresses her lovers check a couple more times before climbing out of the bed and walking into the kitchen. Kara is cleaning up the whiskey and weed off all the surfaces.

 

            “She hates me.” Maggie says sitting at the counter.

 

            “She is just hurt. I understand why you couldn’t tell her and your right. She would have taken things into her own hands. We have to get out of this a different way.” Kara says throwing away the drugs.

 

            “do you think she will ever forgive me? Ya know, one day?” Maggie asks and Kara cant stand the panicky look on her sisters loves face.

 

            “I think you are in a tough place and its my fault. She will be okay, one day when we can tell her everything. Don’t get me wrong its not going to be easy, because Alex doesn’t trust easy and your going to have to gain that ground back.” Kara says watching Maggie’s face.

 

            “I don’t care how hard it is. She is mine. I’ll get her back, doesn’t matter how long it takes.” Maggie says not breaking eye contact with Kara.

 

            “Good, so now we need a plan. First thing tomorrow ill call Winn and James.” Kara promises and Maggie looks over her shoulder one more time into the bedroom.

 

            “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Maggie says leaving and calling a cab.

 

            Kara turns all the lights in the apartment off and heads into her bedroom. Changing quickly, she climbs into bed with her sister. Alex feels the dip in the bed even in deep sleep and cuddles into Kara.

 

            “Love you Mags.” She mutters kissing Kara’s shoulder. Kara’s eyes well up at the gesture, Alex loves Maggie so much. She is going to be heartbroken in the morning when she remembers everything.


	3. Chapter 3

            The next morning Kara starts making breakfast. She is half way through making Alex’s part of the food when she hears her sister wake up.

            “What the fuck happened to me!?” Alex yells and stumbles into the kitchen moments later.

            “Good morning beautiful.” Kara greats sitting a mug of coffee and plate in front of her sister on the counter.

            “what happened last night?” Alex moans rubbing her forehead and sipping the coffee.

            “You don’t remember last night?” Kara asks leaning on the counter in front of her.

            “No… why am I here?” Alex asks scrunching up her face at the smell of her food in front of her.

            “Oh wait. Maggie and I broke up last night. She cheated on me.” Alex says before running to the bathroom and throwing up. A few minutes later she reappears her face white as snow.

            “What are we doing today?” Kara asks because she knows her sister doesn’t want to go to work.

            “What am I going to do Kara? We live together, all of my stuff is there.” Alex whines into her hands.

            “Do you want to talk to her?” Kara asks her sympathetically.

            “No! I don’t want to see her. She can go fuck herself.” Alex hisses and Kara feels guilty.

            “Do you want me to go get some of your clothes?” Kara asks and Alex just shrugs.

            At that moment they hear a knock at the door. The sisters look at the door waiting to see who would go first.

            “Baby Danvers we need to talk.” They hear the detective behind the door. Kara looks over at her sister deciding whether or not to answer the door. Something snaps inside of Alex and she stalks over to the door and swings it open.

            “What do you want Maggie!” Alex snaps scaring Maggie causing the other woman to fall backwards.

            “Al-… hey. Hey.” Maggie stammers and Alex almost growls at her. Kara moves quickly over to intervene.

            “Maggie hey, what’s up?” Kara asks stepping between the two women. Alex glares daggers at Maggie through Kara.

            “What are you doing Kara?” Alex asks clearly angry that her sister doesn’t seem upset with Maggie.

            “Alex there has to be an explanation. Lets just listen.” Kara says calmly causing Alex to glare at them before spinning on her heel and storming out of the room.

            “She hates me” Maggie whispers with tears filling her eyes.

            “We will get her back. She just needs time.”

            “Did you talk to Winn and James yet?” Maggie asks sitting a bag of Alex’s clothes on the counter.

            “I did, we have to wait for him to do something that we can prosecute him for. We cant just bring him in for blackmail and being shady.” Kara says and they both look at the door that Alex went into.

            “What if he does something to her?” Maggie says

            “Alex is a strong woman. She can take care of herself, plus I promise to keep her in my sight always.” Kara promises leaning over to hug Maggie.

            The door to the bedroom opens and Maggie looks over with wide eyes. Alex comes out of the room ignoring Maggie and grabbing her keys off the counter.

            “I’m going to work Kara. Call me when she leaves.” Alex snaps not even looking at Maggie.

            “Al please.” Maggie begs the love of her life.

            “What do you want Maggie? You don’t want me! You cheated on me and told me you don’t want me. You don’t get to beg me.” Alex yells before storming out of the house.

            “Fuuuuck.” Maggie groans once Alex is gone.

            A crossed town Alex comes into the DEO in a tornado of fury. Winn ducks for cover the moment she enters. Agents clear out of the control room and even Hank moves back into his office.

            “There is someone waiting for you in the lab, Alex.” Winn says and Alex glares daggers at him.

            “Who is it?” Alex asks

            “Maxwell Lord.” He responses and Alex rolls her eyes before heading into her lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Maxwell Lord is leaning against the lab table when Alex comes into the room. The suave billionaire smiles charmingly at her when she closes the door.

           

            “There’s my favorite DEO agent.” He says walking over to her with a smirk.

 

            “What can I do for you Max?” Alex asks shrugging off her jacket that she hasn’t changed out of it from the night before.

 

            “What, I can’t come over and see my favorite agent?” he asks leaning on the table near the samples that Alex is testing.

 

            “No you can’t. What do you need?” Alex asks looking down at her phone and ignoring a text from Maggie.

 

            “Okay fine. The truth is, some technology has been stolen from my labs and I need the best to look into it.” He says pacing the room and tinkering with things.

 

            “And I care why?” Alex asks crossing her arms.

 

            “Because one of the things stolen was synthetic kryptonite.” He says and Alex looks up at him intrigued and he knows he has her.

 

            “When did this stuff go missing?” She asks grabbing her jacket.

           

            “About two days ago. I have been keeping it in house trying to sort it out myself.” Max says as Alex walks past him and out the door.

 

            “Lets go see it Lord.” Alex says silencing a call from Maggie that Max notices.

 

            “I can let you take that call from your girlfriend.” He says smoothly but Alex shakes her head.

 

            “Not my girlfriend anymore.” She says shortly as he feigns concern.

           

            “Oh no trouble in paradise?”

 

            “Like you care. Lets just focus on your missing tech.” She says getting into the black SUV with him.

 

            “I do care Alex. We are friends and I am here for you.”

 

            “Friends isn’t exactly what I would call us.” Alex looks at him with a curious expression.

 

            “Okay well I’m trying to be friends.” He says with a boyish grin.

 

            “We broke up.” Alex says ignoring him

 

            “What? Are you okay?” He asks touching her arm gently.

 

            “I really don’t know.” The agent sighs

 

0000000000000

 

            Several hours later Alex arrives back at the DEO and saunters inside. Kara is the first one to meet her at the door and pelt her with questions.

 

            “Well the hell have you been all day?” The worried Super hero asks.

 

            “I have been helping Max with something.” Alex says nonchalantly causing Kara to raise an eyebrow.

 

            “Max? Maxwell Lord? Why the hell were you with him? Does Maggie know?” Kara berates her with questions.

 

            “Yes Max, he needed some help. You forget I am an adult that can make my own decisions. Why the hell would Maggie know? She cheated on me, or did you forget.” Alex snaps storming past her sister.

 

            “Alex Lord is up to something and we need to be carful.” Kara fallows her sister down the hallway with all of the DEO watching them.

 

            “What is he up to Kara? What?” Alex spins around and glares at the blonde. When Kara doesn’t reply Alex throws her arms up.

 

            “That’s what I thought.” Alex says before leaving the building.

 

            Alex resurfaces later that night at Kara’s apartment holding a half drank bottle of bourbon and a pack of cigarettes. Kara groans and carries her sister into the house.

 

            “Heyyyyy Kar-ara.” Alex smiles drunkenly and Kara sighs.

 

            “You smell like a brewery.”

 

            “I was gonna go home-… but Mags-Maggie is there. And I- and I hate her. So I cames here.” Alex slurs with a sad smile.

 

            Kara gets Alex into the house and some clean clothes before putting her in bed. Kara climbs in after here and Alex cuddles her.

 

            “Alex what were you doing with Lord today?” Kara asks softly and Alex bites her lip like a child.

 

            “Helping him with some stolen stuff. He is nice to me.” She syas and Kara sighs

 

            “Alex you know its not real, you don’t even like him.”

 

            “Noo but he likes me, which is more than Maggie.” Alex sighs sadly causing Kara to frown.

 

            A few seconds later when Kara looks down Alex is passed out in her arms. Alex considers calling Maggie and telling her about today, but she decides it can wait till tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

the next morning a hungover Alex stumbles into the DEO with sunglasses pressed firmly against her eyes.

 

            “Danvers my office.” Hank calls and Alex starts up the stairs.

 

            “What’s up Jo’nn?” she asks closing the door behind her.

 

            “I need you to go downtown to a crime scene and look it over.” He says with a concerned look on his face.

 

            “Okay? What’s the problem?” she asks clearly not understanding the aliens discomfort.

 

            “The PD will be there.” He says and she groans heavily.

 

            “okay I understand.” She says moving to leave the room.

 

            “you’re not going to make a scene?” Jo’nn asks and Alex shakes her head.

           

            “Only professional.”

 

            Alex mounts her bike and peels out of the parking lot. When she arrives down town she slides to a stop and dismounts. As she walks towards the crime scene she texts Kara before suddenly slamming into someone.

 

            “What the-!?” she snaps looking up to see Maxwell lord with a cup of coffee for her.

           

            “I thought you could use this.” He says with a smile

 

            “What did you do to it?” she asks with a smirk and he chuckles

 

            “Just a thank you for your help the other day.” He says and she smiles at him casually

 

            “Well thank you.”

 

            “Anytime Alex.” He smiles before walking off feeling very proud of himself.

 

            Alex approaches the crime scene and her heart stops when she sees the most beautiful woman she has ever seen barking orders at people. Maggie.

 

            “Sawyer brief me.” Alex snaps and Maggie turns around with a shocked look on her face.

 

            “Al hey.” Maggie frowns when she looks down and sees the coffee in her hand.

 

            “I brought you some coffee but I see you have your own.” She says and Alex rolls her eyes.

 

            “Yea Max gave it to me.” She says sipping it and looking over the scene.

 

            “Max?” Maggie stutters looking at her ex-girlfriend like she has lost her mind.

 

            “Yes Max, I helped him with a problem yesterday and now he is being nice.” Alex says and Maggie almost growls.

 

            “So what do we have?” Alex asks ignoring the woman next to her and kneeling in front of the decapitated man.

 

            “Some sort of alien attack on a mortal. No entry or exit wounds, just a missing head.” Maggie says fallowing the agent around the sight concerned.

 

            “No shit Sherlock.” Alex says sipping her coffee and avoiding eye contact with Maggie.

 

            “Al can we get dinner and talk?” Maggie asks and Alex spins on her quickly.

 

            “Sure.” Alex says emotionless and Maggie looks confused.

           

            “Sure?”

 

            “Sure, we need to discuss sorting up our things.” Alex says coldly and Maggie almost cries right there.

 

            “Al please-…”

 

            “Shut up!” Alex whisper yells “You don’t get to call me Al anymore.”

 

            “Alex please let me explain.” Maggie says but Alex will hear no more.

 

            “I’ll have super girl come by and get any evidence that belongs to us. I know you two are still very close.” Alex says before dumping her coffee and peeling away on her bike.

 

            Later that night after Alex has drank her weight in alcohol at the bar she stumbles through the streets until she finds herself at her own door. She flips through her keys until she finds she house key than begins the process to open her door. After several minutes the door swings open and Alex congratulates herself on her victory. Until she sees Maggie standing there in the door way. Clearly the other woman opened the door for her while she was struggling.

 

            “Al- Alex” Maggie stutters and Alex launches herself into the house and onto Maggie.

 

            Alex pushes Maggie back into the house as she plants a messy wet kiss onto Maggie. The detective is frozen with shock as Alex’s hands make there way behind her neck and pull her closer. Maggie closes her eyes and loses her self in the kiss for several moments before pulling away.

            “Al-… baby?” she pushes Alex back some.

 

            “What?” Alex asks wiping her mouth with a dazed look on her face.

 

            “What are you doing? Your drunk.” Maggie says and Alex shrugs tangling her fingers in Maggie’s hair. Alex leans down again and kisses the woman with all the passion she can muster. Alex kicks the door closed and pushes Maggie towards the couch. Suddenly the detective snaps out of it.

 

            “Sweetheart your drunk. We can’t do this.” Maggie holds Alex’s face in her hands. Her fingers brush gently over the soft skin she loves.

 

            “Mags-… Baby please. I want you. Just sex. Come’on.” Alex tries to sway Maggie by leaning down and nibbling on her ear.

 

            “Alexx.” Maggie resists one more time as Alex drops her onto the couch and climbs on top of her.

 

            “okay, okay Alex. Lets at least go to the bedroom.” Maggie says but Alex shakes her head as she pulls off the woman’s sleeping shorts.

 

            “No, we do it here.” Alex locks her jaw and sinks to her knees in front of Maggie. There was no way that Alex was going to sleep with the woman she loved in the same bed that Maggie had some slut. Alex slides off the other woman’s underwear and resumes her mission.

 

            About an hour later both women lay on the floor panting and in a layer of sweat. Alex lays far enough to not touch Maggie. The detective lays unmoving trying to hear every sound her love makes.

 

            “What now?” Maggie whispers breaking the spell. Just like that Alex stands and starts dressing. Maggie sits up watching her sadly she knows she has no right to ask the other woman to stay but it doesn’t stop her.

 

            “Alex please.”

 

            “Lock the door when I leave please.” Alex says once her clothes are back on and she is walking to the door. That phase breaks Maggie’s heart more than anything else ever has, because even after all that Maggie has done to her. Alex is still thinking about her above all.

 

            “I love you.” Maggie whispers and Alex stops walking for a second just to stand in one place.

 

            “You have a shit way of showing it.” The agent says before leaving the house and disappearing into the night. If it wasn’t for the bruises on her neck Maggie would never had known, she’d been there at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex looks over the security cameras in Lord tech. Max leans against the wall watching her with a small smile on his face.

 

            “There is nothing more beautiful than watching a woman do something she loves.” He flirts and Alex ignores him while looking over the systems.

 

            “Here, what about this guy? Who is he?” she asks pointing at the screens.

 

            “That’s one of my night workers. That’s where I will start first.” He says before thanking Alex as she leaves the building.

 

            The agent makes her way back to the DEO. Its been a week since her little slip up with Maggie and she hasn’t seen the cop since. Her mind runs wild constantly with memories of the two of them. Alex doesn’t know much but what she does know is that if she cant have Maggie anymore she doesn’t want anyone. When she walks into the DEO building Kara stops her at the door.

 

            “We have to go downtown. There was a rouge alien on the loose and there is someone dead.” The hero explains with her sister fast on her tail.

 

            Kara fly’s and Alex speeds after her on her back. When they arrive Kara drops down next to her sister who slides in on her bike. The two are a beautiful thing to see. The two start walking the scene looking the whole thing over.

 

            “Alex, Super girl.” They hear and Kara stops but Alex ignores the voice and keep walking. Maggie walks up to the hero and they watch the other woman.

 

            Alex plans to ignore her ex the deration of her visit here. But an hour passes and she has to speak to her sister who is still entertaining the cheating detective. Whose side is Kara on anyway? She is Alex’s sister; she should hate the other woman as much as Alex does.

 

            “Super girl I need you to look at something for me.” Alex announces as she walks back up to the pair not even sparing a look at Maggie.

 

            “Alex can we talk for a moment?” Maggie asks looking at Alex with desperate eyes. The detective can’t keep living like this she will have to tell Alex the truth.

 

            “Unless its about the case I’m not interested.” Alex says not even looking at her ex.

 

            “Super girl, over here please.” Alex motions walking away from the cop with her sister.

 

            “I don’t even know how you can still speak to her.” Alex comments as they walk away from her lover.

 

            “Alex you should let her explain.” Kara whispers while running her kryptonion gaze over the scene.

 

            “Not interested in a word she has to say. I saw the naked blonde in my bedroom.” Alex says and Kara sighs deeply.

 

            “Okay Al, okay. Where you with Lord today?” She asks and Alex rolls her eyes.

 

            “Yes, I am helping him with something and I don’t need a lecture from you about it.” The agent says already knowing her sister is going to lecture her. Alex looks over the crime scene and sees one of the PD lackeys touching evidence without gloves. Something in Alex snaps and she stalks off the find Maggie. When she finds the woman the cop takes a cautious step back from her ex.

 

            “Al-…”

 

            “Can you make sure your lackeys are fucking up the evidence on my crime scene?” Alex growls at her and Maggie is taken aback and the amount of anger in her voice.

 

            “uh-… yea. Sorry.” Maggie stutters completely confused by the outburst.

 

            “Uh-… sorry?  That’s all you’ve got?” Alex snarls and Maggie grabs her wrist pulling her over behind a van.

 

            “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Maggie asks looking Alex over worriedly for any sign on injury. Something must have hurt Alex because even at her most angry Maggie had never been scared on Alex like she is now.

 

            “I’m fine. Its not like you care.” Alex smacks Maggie’s hands away and slides back from her.

 

            “Just reign in your guys.” Alex says before fleeing the scene.

 

            Later that night Alex enters the pool hall for the first time since everything with Maggie. She has been avoiding this place because she didn’t think she could handle all of the memories. She makes her way over to the bar and orders three shots that she downs instantly before just getting a beer. She walks over to a table and racks up a round.

 

            “Wanna second player?” she hears a voice and turns to see a beautiful blonde. Alex sizes her up and thinks of Maggie, but fuck it, Maggie cheated on her.

 

            “Sure. Lets play.” Alex says letting the other woman go first.

 

            As it turns out the blonde is beautiful but shit at pool. Alex finds herself standing behind the woman showing her how to hold the stick. The blonde shuffles back into her a little and Alex feels nauseas put pushes through. Alex hears someone clear their throat and turns to see Maggie.

 

            “Hey, Alex.” She whispers with a confused and hurt look on her face. Alex steps back from the blonde woman sheepishly. She doesn’t see the look Maggie sends the blonde who decides its in her best interest to scurry off.

 

            “What do you want Maggie.” Alex says leaning against the table. Maggie’s heart breaks, she hurt the person she loves most in the world.

 

            “Al how much have you had to drink?” She asks before looking over her shoulder to the bartender who gives the cut off signal and Maggie sighs.

 

            “None of your business.” Alex snaps but its lacking its usual venom.

 

            “Sweetheart can I take you to Kara’s?” Maggie asks walking over to grab her love.

 

            “No, I’m fine. I can get a cab.” Alex steps further away from Maggie.

 

            “Alex.”

 

            “No, leave me alone.” Alex says leaving the bar stumbling. She just wants to be as far away from Maggie as possible before she does something stupid. Once outside she walks over to her bike feeling around her jacket for her keys.

 

            “Looking for these?” She hears and looks up to see Maggie holding her keys.

 

            “Why do you have those?” Alex growls and Maggie looks at her with soft caring eyes.

 

            “You left them in your bike. I knew you were too drunk to drive.”

 

            “that’s not your call.” Alex snaps trying to get the keys back.

 

            “Alex” The women hear a new voice and look over to see Maxwell Lord.

 

            “Hey Max.” Alex smiles and walks over to the man.

           

            “Are you okay?” He asks her looking her over with concern.

 

            “I’m fine, she wont give me my keys to leave.” Alex whines and Max looks at Maggie who shoots him a look that could kill.

 

            “Why don’t I give you a ride to your sisters? You smell like you’ve had enough to drink” he says looking concerned.

 

            Alex looks over at Maggie who looks like she is going to get involved. Max shoots Maggie a raised eyebrow and she stops. Alex glares at Maggie before climbing into the SUV with max.


	7. Chapter 7

Once in the car Max turns to Alex with a sympathetic look on his face. The agent is leaning against the door.

 

            “Can I ask why you didn’t go home with your girlfriend?” He asks and Alex groans throwing her head back.

 

            “We aren’t together anymore. It’s a long story.” She says and he smirks but she doesn’t catch it. He leans over and places his hand on her knee Alex is almost to drunk to let it go, almost.

 

            “What are you doing?” She asks but he doesn’t move his hand.

 

            “Let me make you feel better.” Whispers Max in her ear while sliding his hand up her leg slowly.

 

            “No Max! I’m gay.” Alex pushes his hand off and snaps at him.

 

            “Calm on beautiful.” He ties to persuade her.

 

            “No, let me out. I want out.” Alex tries to open the door to leave.

 

            Max exchanges a look with his driver and before Alex can realize what is happening she is feeling dizzy and her eyes are closing.

 

000000000

 

            A crossed town Maggie is all but breaking down Kara’s door. After several minutes of pounding Kara comes to the door. Maggie moves past her into the apartment.

 

            “We have to do something. He is gonna hurt her.” Maggie says without taking a breath.

           

            “Who? What?” Kara asks fallowing the detective into the apartment.

 

            “Alex got into a car with Max and she’s plastered. I have a bad feeling something is going to happen” Maggie says losing her mind in the apartment.

 

            “Okay, its okay. We will find her. I have a tracker on her phone.” Kara says and Maggie shakes her head dropping the phone on the counter.

 

            “She left it in the bar.” The cop says almost throwing it against the wall.

 

            “Its okay, I will just use my vison.” Kara says changing into her suit.

           

            “Come on, lets go get J’onn.” The hero picks up her sisters love and they fly for the DEO.

 

000000000000

 

            Alex comes to with a terrible headache. The agent looks around the room that she is. The is strapped to a medical bed in a sterile clean room.

 

            “The fuck!?” Alex curses fighting the restraints.

 

            “Alex, Alex. You couldn’t just like me back.” Max comes in the room and Alex looks up from her wrists to the billionaire.

 

            “Max what are you doing? Let me go.” She snaps and he moves to the saline bag next to the bed.

 

            “I can’t do that Alex. All you had to was agree to be with me. So since you couldnt agree to that I have another purpose for you.” Max says pulling out a syringe.

 

            “What the fuck is that?” Alex starts to get paranoid.

           

            “It’s a new solution that I need a healthy subject to try it on.” Max explains flicking the glass and looking at Alex’s arms.

 

            “Max let me go! Supergirl will be here anytime.” Alex fights harder against the restraints as Max flicks her arm.

 

            “Once this is injected into your blood you will take on kryptonion powers. These cells are from the blood of kryptonions. You will gain the powers of your sister.” Max explains before injecting the serum into Alex.

 

            “you should know that Maggie didn’t cheat on you. I made her break up with you.” The man explains with a dangerous smirk.

 

            “You sick basted. Why would she do that?” Alex snaps fighting the ropes harder.

 

            “because if she didn’t I hold the very interesting piece of news about your sister being a certain hero.”

 

            A wave of guilt washes over Alex and she has never felt worse in her life. Maggie tried to talk to her today and she told her no. She should have known that her girlfriend would never cheat on her. Oh shit, she had been so terrible to the other woman.

 

            “Okay well I will be in the other room monitoring your transformation.” Max says before leaving a terrified Alex alone.

 

0000000000

 

            Outside of Lord technologies Supergirl and Maggie discuss their entrance plan while J’onn organizes the DEO agents. On the count Maggie ad Supergirl enter the building while the DEO agents surround the building.

 

            Once inside the building Maggie fallows the hero down the hallway. Kara bursts into the office that she saw Lord in. Maggie watches as the hero lefts him off the ground and slams him into the wall. Maggie looks over at the window on the wall that looks into the hospital type room.

 

            “Alex…” Maggie puts her hand on the glass.

 

            “I’m going to get her.” She tells Kara.

 

            “I wouldn’t go in there.” Max says from where Kara has his neck pinned to the wall.

 

            “Why is that?” Maggie asks stalking towards the man.

 

            “She is undergoing a change. If you go in there while the change is occurring, she could kill you.” The man says and Kara snaps pushing him harder into the wall.

 

            “What change?”

           

            “Your beloved sister is becoming kryptonion or a mutant. I injected her with a solution that in made from kryptonion blood.” Maggie moves to slug him but is stopped by a painful cry.

 

            Kara drops max and the two woman go to the window to watch the woman they love. Alex’s body bows off the bed as another horrible shrink escapes her body. Maggie bangs the glass as her lover fights the restraints.

 

            “I’m going in.” she says determined to be with the woman she loves.

 

            “No, he’s right. If she does gain some sort of powers she will be confused and could kill you.” Kara says holing onto Maggie.

 

            “I don’t care. I need to be with her.” The detective says busting out and making a run for the room. She pushes the door open and steps inside. Instantly she feels the shift in the air, the room is hot like a sauna and electricity crackles in the air.

 

            “Al, baby.” Maggie moves over to the bed and unties her lover’s hands. Alex is dripping with sweat and sobbing thick tears.

 

            “Maggie, help. It hurts. It all hurts.” She cries grabbing Maggie tightly.

 

            Kara watches from the doorway after making sure that J’onn got Max into custody safely. The aliens know they cannot move the beloved woman yet. The hero watches her sister grab Maggie tightly and hang on for life.

 

            “I know it does baby. We are going to help you. We just have to get you through this phase of the serum.” Maggie whispers brushing sweaty hair back from Alex’s face.

 

            “Mags I’m so sorry. I should have trusted you.” Alex stutters even though her mouth is dry and her tongue is clinging to the roof of her mouth.

 

            “No baby, no. none of this is your fault.” The detective says and Alex shakes her head.

 

            “No, I was horrible to you. I love you so much. If I make it out of this I’ll make it up to you.” The agent promises and Maggie leans in to kiss her head.

 

            “We have a lot to talk about, but I promise you will make it through this. You’re not going anywhere.” Maggie holds her upright.

 

            Kara watches like a guard dog from the doorway for the next three hours while Alex’s body fights the foreign invaders that are trying to break into her body. When Alex finally gives up and passes out against the bed Kara picks her up and fly’s her to the DEO hospital wing.

 

            Once Alex is safely tucked into a hospital bed and attached to the monitors J’onn, Maggie and Kara let out a breath. The three protectors watch the woman sleep from the doorway.

 

            “What do we do if the treatment worked?” Kara says watching her sister’s chest rise and fall.

 

            “We do whatever we have to do to make her life as normal as before.” J’onn says looking at the woman he views as his daughter.

 

            “I don’t care, human or mutant, Alex danvers is all I want.” Maggie says softly before going over to the chair next to the bed and settling in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Mutant Alex or regular Alex? Leave your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

            Its been three days since they brought Alex to the DEO. Maggie hasn’t left Alex’s side, watching over her day and night. Its been two days since Eliza arrived and began to go into full mom mode on everyone.

 

            “Hey beautiful its time. Its been three days, you can wake up now. Your moms here, I’m here, your sisters here and we are all really worried about you.” Maggie whispers holding Alex’s hand against her cheek.

 

            “Come on love. I miss your beautiful eyes.” Maggie closes her eyes remembering her lovers.

 

            Eliza and Kara come to the window and look into the room. Maggie is holding Alex’s hand tight against her face.

 

            “That is a good woman.” Eliza says to her youngest daughter who nods.

 

            “Yes she is, she loves Alex so much.” Kara agrees smiling softly at the two women.

 

            “She is going to drive herself mad.” Eliza says nodding at the woman in the room. Kara sighs watching her sister’s girlfriend stare at the sleeping woman.

 

            “Come on love, you need to eat to.” Eliza says to her youngest daughter.

 

            Back inside the room Maggie stands and begins to pace the room. She is silent for a moment as she decides what to say.

 

            “Alex I’m serious! Wake up! Let’s go, you’ve slept enough its time to get up.” Maggie snaps at her lover as she paces harder.

 

            “Mags-… stop the pacing. Your going to get worked up-… and you know how long it takes to calm you down.” Alex says hoarsely from the bed. Her voice is raspy from not being used. Maggie spins around and almost bursts into the tears.

 

            “Alex!” she exclaims feeling her girlfriend over. She takes the agents face in her hands petting her softly.

 

            “Hey baby.” Alex says with a small smile on her face.

 

            “you’re the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” Maggie says kissing all over her face as if she will never kiss her again. Alex chuckles softly before turning her head to receive some of the kisses.

 

            “Your mom! Kara! I have to go get them.” Maggie says pulling back some.

 

            “Wait baby, look at me.” Alex begs turning Maggie’s head back to her.

 

            “I love you.” Alex whispers leaning up to kiss her.

 

            “I love you so much! I have missed the shit out of you.” The detective says kissing her forehead softly. Alex closes her eyes breathing in her love, suddenly she starts shaking uncontrollably.

 

            “Alex?” Maggie holds her face as the agent’s eyes roll back in her head.

 

            “Kara!” Maggie screams over her shoulder while sitting astride on her love.

 

            “Alex stay with me! Alex come on, what’s going on?!” Maggie holds her face securely before screaming over her shoulder again.

 

            Moments later Hank comes sliding into the room with Kara hot on his heels. Maggie holds Alex tightly trying to keep her head still.

           

            “What’s going on?” Kara asks looking her over with her vison.

 

            “Come ‘on Alex fight. Stay with us.” Hank exclaims as he runs around the room looking at the different stat machines.

 

            Without warning Alex stops shaking and falls to the bed. Maggie almost loses her mind in the several moments that Alex is out.

 

            “Baby I love you, but I need you to get off me.” The agent says coughing as Maggie scrambles off of her.

 

            “Alex?” Eliza whispers and Alex holds up a finger without opening her eyes.

 

            “Kara come here please.” Alex says hoarsely and Kara comes to her side quickly but carful not to hurt her.

 

            Alex keeps her eyes closed and feels around for her sister. After a moment Kara puts out her hand and Alex takes it. Alex’s body starts shaking softly again. Kara looks at her sister very worried before letting her hand go.

 

            “Alex open your eyes. Let us see you please.” Kara whispers and Alex obeys. Eliza almost cries when she sees her daughter’s eyes.

 

            “you guys look like crap.” Alex says with a weak smile and the group laughs.

 

            “You had us scared to death kid.” Hank says going over and placing a hand on her shoulder.

 

            “How long was I out?” Alex asks trying to sit up before wincing. Kara moves over to her and helps her resituate.

 

            “Three days.” Eliza says touching her daughters face softly. Alex humors her mother but never takes her eyes off her girlfriend who is standing in the corner. Maggie looks exhausted but to Alex she is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

 

            “I’m sorry I scared you guys.” Alex says softly as her mother kisses her forehead.

 

            “You okay now and that’s all that matters.” Hank says before looking between Alex and the detective.

 

            “Come on guys, lets give them a minute. We will be back in a little bit Alex; we need to go over a few things. We need to check and see if the serum Lord gave you actually worked.” Hank says and suddenly Alex’s face falls as she remembers what happened.

 

            “Thank you J’onn.” Alex says as her family piles out of the room leaving her alone with Maggie.

 

            Alex watches her girlfriend stand in the corner not making eye contact with her for several minutes. Maggie’s whole body screams defeat and Alex can’t stand it.

 

            “baby? Come lay with me?” she asks and Maggie looks over at her with tears in her eyes.

 

            “Come’on sweetheart. Please.” Alex asks patting the bed next to her.

 

            Maggie moves over to the bed and slides into the bed next to her girlfriend. They sit in silence for several more minutes as Alex runs her fingers through the detectives hair. All Maggie can think about is how this is all her fault.

 

            “Mags? When was the last time you slept?” Alex whispers watching the side of her lovers face.

 

            “I don’t know? Doesn’t matter, I’m fine.” Maggie dismisses with a wave of her hand.

 

            “How are you feeling?” Maggie asks Alex looking her over for any visible wounds.

 

            “Don’t change the subject. When was the last night you slept? I mean really slept.” Alex pushes her hard wanting to know the truth.

 

            “A week before the night we fought.” Maggie whispers looking down at her hands.

 

            “I’m sorry love, this is all my fault.” Alex says mentally kicking herself for this whole situation.

 

            “How is any of this your fault?!” Maggie exclaims jumping off the bed and looking at the agent laying in it.

 

            “I should have let you talk to me. I should have never left the house that night and made you talk to me. I should have known you would never cheat on me. I should have known there was a good reason for all of your actions.” Alex says quickly getting worked up until she can’t breath. Maggie quickly sits back on the bed and takes Alex’s hands

 

            “Shh baby, breath. Calm down, match my breathing love. Shh.” Maggie soothes her lover gently.

 

            “None of this is your fault. Kara and I didn’t want to tell you because we knew that you would over react and kill him.” Maggie says softly still trying to calm her girlfriend.

 

            “Your-… * **hiccup** * not wrong.” Alex says wiping her face with the back of her hand.

 

            “Wait? Kara knew about this?” The agent asks and Maggie nods softly worried that Alex will get angry.

           

            “That’s why she kept talking to you all these weeks even though it pissed me off.” Alex says finally understanding.

 

            “We have been trying to find a way to put him away for good.”

 

            “Well I guess you have it now.” Alex says with a self deprecating laugh.

 

            “Hey, I have you now. Again, right where your supposed to be.” Maggie says pulling Alex gently into a hug.

 

            “What if it takes? What if I’m not me anymore.” Alex whispers softly worry laced in her voice.

 

            “You will always be you. With or without powers and you are all I want.” Maggie says kissing the top of Alex’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Life has been very crazy! hope you enjoy... leave a kudos or a comment please <3

Maggie helps Alex limp into their apartment. The agent stops at the door and takes in her home slowly. It has been several weeks since she has been home. Against her will a wave of hurt emotions splash over her.

“Come on sweetheart, lets go sit you on the couch.” Maggie says as if sensing the dark place Alex is getting ready to spiral into.

They walk arm over arm to the couch and Maggie sits her down. The detective turns on the TV and moves to the kitchen to get her girlfriend something to drink. Several moments later she returns to the room and sits a glass of ice water on the coffee table.

“Do you want to talk?” Maggie whispers to the agent. Sure they are in a better place now between the two of them but they still hadn’t talked about what happened in the warehouse.

“Not really. I’m okay Mags.” Alex says but her lover can see right through the lie.

“We don’t have to talk love. Just know I’m here.” The detective tells her before leaning back on the couch next to her.

“Can we take a shower?” The DEO agent asks in a small voice that the Maggie hasn’t heard in a long time.

“Of course baby.”

The two women stand and make their way towards the bedroom. Alex stops in the doorway almost as if her body wont let her enter the room. Maggie turns around and looks at her with confusion until her eyes see where Alex is looking… their bed. Maggie walks back over to her slowly.

“Love, nothing happened. I never even touched her. I would never do that to you.” Maggie whispers trailing her fingers down Alex’s arm until she laces their fingers.

“I’m sorry, I know.” Alex snaps out of it and looks guilty for being weak. Maggie shushes her gently and kisses her forehead.

“No baby. I’m sorry that I lied to you and made you ever doubt my faithfulness to you.” The detective says before gently leading the other woman through the room into the master bathroom.

“Sit here for a minute.” Maggie instructs sitting the agent on the toilet and grabbing stuff to start their shower. Alex watches her move gracefully around the room grabbing towels and starting the water from them.

“Okay baby stand up for me.” Maggie says gently as she pulls off Alex’s shirt. She holds in a gasp when she sees the fresh cuts and bruises that decorate Alex’s body. Maggie’s fingers reach out against her will and trace the cuts on her lover’s chest.

“I’m so sorry baby, I should have never let you get in the car with him.” Maggie’s eye well up with unshed tears.

“No, no. its not your fault.” Alex says hoarsely. Her voice is still damaged from the screaming she couldn’t contain at the torture.

“I should have killed him. None of this would have happened.” Maggie says staring so had at Alex’s chest she could probably see through it.

“Mags, Maggie come back.” Alex says and Maggie looks up at her with tears rolling down her cheeks.

“None of this is your fault. I am okay now, I am home and I am with you.” Alex whispers and Maggie nods before violently wiping her face free of tears.

Maggie kneels in front of the other woman and gently pulls off her sweatpants that she has been wearing since she entered the hospital. After Alex is clothing free Maggie opens the current for her to step inside. Alex looks at her with a question in her eyes.

“Aren’t you coming?” The agent asks cocking her head to the side puzzled.

“Do you want me to? I didn’t know if you wanted to be alone or not.” Maggie explains and Alex shakes her head stepping closer to Maggie. She pulls her hand out and tugs at the bottom of Maggie’s shirt with what little strength she has like a child.

“Okay baby. You don’t have to twist my arm to shower with a beautiful woman.” Maggie flirts with a wink causing Alex to roll her eyes.

After Maggie is free of clothing Alex steps into the shower and looks over her shoulder watching her partner. Maggie smiles and fallows her in, they take turns stepping under the hot water and rinsing down.

“Feels so good.” Alex mumbles finally feeling clean for the first time in weeks.

\--------------

After they finish showering and changing Maggie gets Alex to settle into the bed while she rewarms some pizza from the night before. The agent goes unwillingly but is too tired to put up much of a fight.

“I’m sorry I was so horrible to you.” Alex whispers after Maggie has joined her in the bed. The Danvers sister has curled herself around her girlfriend tightly as if she would disappear.

“Its okay baby. You didn’t know, you thought I cheated.” Maggie kisses her loves head and slides down in the bed some.

“I should have known you wouldn’t do that.” Alex argues clearly very upset with herself.

“Shh baby its okay. We are okay and we are together.” Maggie runs her fingers through Alex’s hair.

After a few minutes Alex dozes off into a deep sleep for the first time in weeks. Maggie lays awake watching her breath deeply and what appears to be peacefully. Maggie moves her fingers down to rub small circles on Alex’s cheek. Suddenly Alex snaps awake nad before Maggie knows what is happening Alex has her pinned to the wall by her neck.

“Alex! What th-…” Maggie screams fighting against Alex’s hand. The agent is holding her at least three feet off the ground with one hand.

“Al what’s wrong.” The agent’s eyes are closed and Maggie realizes she is still asleep. Maggie tries to speak but Alex’s hand is fighting on her throat.

“Kara!” she lets out a scream as her vison darkens. Moments later the window busts open and Kara sweeps into the room. As soon as she spots Alex holding Maggie against the wall her eyes widen.

“Alex!” she yells running over and prying her sister off her girlfriend. Alex drops Maggie but swings on her sister.

“She’s asleep Kara.” Maggie calls taking deep breaths and rubbing her throat.

Kara moves to pin her sister to the ground but Alex fights back and throw a punch that knocks Kara against the wall. Kara’s body busts a hole in the drywall before she falls to the ground in a heap. Maggie’s mouth drops open and Kara winces as she picks herself up off the floor. 

“Did you see-…?” Kara looks at Maggie who nods wordlessly.

“Some of the cells stuck.” Kara whispers looking at her sister who at some point passed back out on the floor.

“she has super strength.” Maggie says in awe as she walks over to her unconscious girlfriend. Kara carefully picks her up and puts her back in the bed gently trying not to set her off again.

“We need to talk to J’onn.” She tells Maggie as they stand over the bed looking down on the woman they both love more than anything.

“I think you should sleep on the couch tonight incase something else sets her off. I’ll stay in here with her.” Kara whispers to Maggie who hasn’t taken her eyes off of the sleeping agent.

“your probably right. Let me know if you need me.” Maggie says before sleeping the room slowly.

Kara looks down at her sister who is now sleeping peacefully. They have to talk to J’onn first thing in the morning. Kara sighs before sliding into the bed with her big sister.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning when Alex rolls over she feels around for Maggie but comes up empty. Confused she climbs out of the bed and stumbles into the kitchen to see her sister and girlfriend talking in low tones at the counter. Kara sees her and elbows Maggie who immediately stops talking and looks over with a smile on her face.

“Good morning baby.” Maggie says walking over to her slowly.

“Hi, what are y’all doing?” Alex asks looking at them suspiciously. Kara comes around Maggie and hugs her sister.

“Maggie said you weren’t feeling well last night so I came over to check on you.” Kara says handing Alex a cup of coffee.

“I was fine.” Alex states looking at Maggie puzzled.

“Alex lets go to the DEO, we need to have some more tests run on you.” Maggie says softly trying not to set off her girlfriend.

“What are you talking about? Why are you guys being weird? Just tell me what’s going on?” Alex demands starting to get worked up.

“Alex calm down, don’t get yourself worked up.” Kara says raising a hand and slowly moving towards her.

“What’s going on!?” Alex starts to pace knowing that the two people she loves are keeping something from her.

“Alex!” Maggie yells snapping Alex out of her pacing. The agent looks shocked and stops moving. Maggie comes over and takes her loves hand before guiding her to the couch to sit down.

“Do you remember waking up last night?” Maggie asks kneeling between Alex’s legs and looking up at her. Alex’s thinks before shaking her head in confusion.

“Sweetheart last night after you fell asleep I touched your cheek and you snapped. You grabbed me by the neck and pinned me to the wall-…” Maggie explains and Alex’s eyes go wide and large.

“I screamed for Kara because you were choking me. You guys fought and you threw her into the wall. She busted through the drywall.” Maggie says very gently because she doesn’t know how Alex will react to the news.

“I hurt you?” Alex whispers extending her hand and moving the hoodie away from Maggie’s neck so she can see the damage. They are large black and purple bruises forming around her neck. Almost all of Maggie’s neck is covered in bruising.

“You didn’t mean to sweetheart, but we do need to go to the DEO and talk to J’onn. We need to figure out how we are going to take care of this.” Maggie says and Alex looks over at Kara who looks at her very concerned. Alex turns back to Maggie and nods for her to take her.

The three woman walk into the DEO and through the pit to J’onns office. Maggie and Kara exchange a look behind Alex, the agent hasn’t said a word since the apartment. When the women makes it into J’onns office the Martian looks up concerned.

“What’s going on?” he asks walking over to Alex, he senses her inner turmoil and gently pulls her into a hug.

“some powers have manifested.” Kara says in a hushed tone and J’onn looks between his girls worriedly.

Maggie uses her index finger and moves the hoodie away from her neck so that he can see the damage. His eyes widen and he looks down at the woman in his arms. The detective and Kryptonion tell him the story while Alex clings to him.

“Okay Alex we have a couple of options. We can fit you with a bracelet that will stunt your powers as long as you are wearing it. Or we can go down stairs and start working with you to control your powers?” J’onn explains gently to the woman who has become his daughter.

Alex moves over to Maggie and takes her hand. The detective looks at the others confused but walks with Alex over to a corner. Alex looks at the floor refusing to make eye contact with Maggie. Maggie reaches up and pushes some hair behind her ear.

“What do you want me to do?” Alex whispers looking at her feet.

“Its not my decision sweetheart. Its your body.” Maggie says and Alex shakes her head.

“No, I hurt you last night. What do you want me to do?” Alex repeats and Maggie takes her hand.

“Sweetheart I don’t think suppressing your powers is ever going to work.” Maggie says and Alex nods.

“I just don’t want to hurt you again.”

“It will be okay honey. J’onn and Kara can help you with them and if something happens it will be okay.” Maggie tries to soothe her lover’s worries. The couple walks back over to J’onn and Kara. 

“Okay ill learn to control them. But I want the bracelet for when I sleep at night. I’m not going to hurt Maggie again.” Alex says and J’onn smiles gently at her.

“We can start tomorrow. I want you to take another day to rest and be with Maggie before you jump back in.” The Martian says and Alex shakes her head.

“No I’m okay to start. I need to get on top of these powers.” She insists but J’onn throws Maggie a look and she smiles.

“come on baby, just one more day. Lets go home and have a Netflix marathon. You need one more day.” Maggie rubs her thumb over Alex’s palm and knows that her girlfriend will give in.

“Okay let’s go home.” Alex gives in and Maggie chuckles taking her girlfriend out of the DEO.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait... theres been life.

Maggie comes into the living room with a bottle of wine and popcorn. Alex is curled up on the couch in front of the TV flipping through Netflix. Maggie sits the stuff down on the coffee table before climbing onto the couch with her girlfriend.

“Are you okay baby?” Maggie asks the brunette who is staring off into the distance.

“I’m so sorry that I hurt you. I’m never going to do it again.” Alex whimpers fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist.

Maggie leans over and takes Alex’s wrist in her warm hand before kissing the bracelet softly. Alex studies the back of her lover’s head wishing she could take back the night before and everything that she did that hurt her Maggie.

“It will be okay sweetheart. We will watch tv and get some sleep; than in the morning Kara and J’onn will help you get in control of this situation.” The other woman tries to calm her girlfriend’s nerves.

“I should have never gotten in the fucking car Mags.” Alex whispers and Maggie sits back up. She didn’t want to have this conversation now but I guess they are having it.

“Alex, you were angry and drunk. I had hurt you and you thought he was your friend.” Maggie says knowing that Alex is beating herself up inside.

“I should have just let you take me home and I would have never ended up here. Yes, I was so hurt, but I should have never stopped chasing you. You’re it for me, I know that.” The agent says to the other woman finally looking up at her.

“I said and did those things to protect you love. I’m so sorry I hurt you; but we can’t change the past now so we are just going to get you into super hero.” Maggie winks at her and she rolls her eyes.

“I just want to keep it to being safe for now. I will leave the hero stuff to Kara.” Alex says leaning into Maggie as they watch the movie.

\-------------------

“Alex reel it in, that one was too close!” J’onn says from outside of the rink where the siblings are sparring. Maggie comes strolling into the room to see Kara land a solid crack to her older sister’s jaw.

“How is it going?” the detective asks handing the Martian a coffee as Alex rolls Kara onto her back.

“Well Alex is stronger than we expected she would be.” J’onn says at the same time Kara kicks Alex off sending her flying a crossed the room. Before Alex can hit the ground however she fly’s into the air.

“Well that’s new.” J’onn and Maggie whisper at the same time. Alex looks down in aw before at her sister who is wearing an aw-struck expression of her own.

Kara recovers and flies at her sister slamming her into the wall of the training room. Alex hits the ground and jumps right up charging her sister. This rough play goes on for about an hour before J’onn calls a stop to it.

“Hey babe” Alex walks over to her girlfriend and kisses her softly.

“How’s it coming honey?” The detective asks handing her coffee to her love. Alex takes a long sip and smiles, it warms Maggie inside to see her girlfriend so excited for the first time in forever.

“It’s going well, it’s a lot to learn but I’m going to figure it out. I promise.” Alex says kissing Maggie again on the cheek.

“I know you will babe.” Maggie replies before turning to Kara.

“I brought pizza it’s in the kitchen.” She says and Kara actually skips out of the training room.

“You are too good to her baby.” Alex laughs at her sister’s actions before trying to levitate again and succeeding for a moment before falling back to the floor.

“You are getting better Al!” Maggie exclaims before pulling her girlfriend up by her hand.

“Let’s go get some food sweetheart. You too big guy.” Maggie calls over her shoulder to the Martian as she walks out of the training room with Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this OTP. Let me know what you think.


End file.
